Support systems, such as the systems typically used in the entertainment industry, support lighting systems, T.V. monitors and similar devices. Such support systems are usually erected for temporary use during a concert or an entertainment event. Since the size and configuration of such systems (when used for lighting) will be dependent on the particular requirements of the event to be performed, a support system should be adaptable with respect to its size and configuration. This kind of support system should also be capable of ready assembly and disassembly. Prior art support systems are somewhat limited in their potential configuration and are not capable of ready assembly and disassembly.